World 1-1
by DarkKnights
Summary: Just a re-imagining about Mario in World 1-1. Small Oneshot, hope you Enjoy!


**Hey guys! In honor for my 10th FanFic, & as an avid fan of the Mario Series, here is a very short Oneshot of the classic Super Mario Bros! Nothing special here, it's just imagining Mario going through World 1-1. No dialogue here. I'm not going to copy someone else, so sorry if I did. Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mario found himself at a a huge landscape. Immediately, he began to sprint ahead. There, he saw a hovering block with a "?" mark over him. Curious, Mario decided to jump & hit it. Doing so, it revealed a coin. Mario gladly took it. Then suddenly, a Goomba appeared. Mario did not hesitate. He jumped & then stomped the Goomba, defeating him. Mario then found two more ? blocks. after hitting them, one of them revealed a coin whereas one revealed a weird mushroom. Feeling puzzled, Mario took the mushroom for himself, & to his sheer surprise, he found himself twice as big as he was before! Above the two blocks was also yet another block, which actually happened to reveal another coin. Mario then left & jumped over the pipe blocking his path & continued running. He then jumped on a higher pipe before mistakenly stomping a Goomba. Mario afterwards jumped over an even higher pipe & found two Goomba's walking. Taking quick reaction, Mario jumped down & defeated the two Goomba's by simply stomping them like before. Mario afterwards then jumped over a pit & afterwards, another pipe. Mario just kept jumping until he hit a mystery block which happened to contain a 1-Up Mushroom! Mario quickly took it, gaining an extra life before jumping over another pit. Here, Mario found 2 Goomba's & defeated them very quickly. He then hit a block which happened to contain a very mysterious flower. Feeling curious, Mario took it & soon enough he realized that his overalls were now white with a red shirt underneath. He was Fire Mario! Mario found another pit, but refused to jump over it. Instead, he decided to jump to a large platform over the hited block & safely managed to navigate to the other side. Upon reaching, Mario found another 2 Goomba's. But instead of jumping, Mario raised his hand & to his sheer surprise, he shot two fireballs & just defeated the 2 Goomba's by shooting them. Afterwards, Upon going, Mario also found a strange turtle like creature called a Koopa-Troopa. Mario did not hesitate. He defeated the Koopa very easily by shooting him with his fireballs. Mario soon hot another block, but now, it contained a Star. Feeling confident, Mario grabbed it & found himself in a colorful aura with himself in a rainbow color, he was now invincible. Mario then ran straight ahead, defeating Goomba's ahead of him. Soon afterwards, Mario saw two pairs of staircases ahead of him with opposite directions. Mario just jumped over him, but not before losing his invincibility powers. That didn't worry Mario. Mario just jumped over the staircases & then found another pair, which he jumped over like the last time, before jumping a short pipe. There, Mario defeated another 2 Goomba's, & then jumped on another block, giving him another coin. Mario then journeyed ahead, until he jumped over a short pipe, that actually led to a gigantic staircase. That wouldn't stop Mario from reaching the finish goal. Mario kept jumping one block of stair to another until he reached the very ledge. There, Mario then saw a very tall flagpole, with a flag at the top. Taking a deep breath, Mario then leaped & then managed to catch the pole with his hands in time, nearly reaching the top. Mario gracefully clenched the pole as he went downwards, eventually hitting the ground. Immediately after landing, Mario then jumped down & then entered the fort that was very close to him. A flag appeared from the top of the fort & soon afterwards, large, noisy fireworks appeared from the sky, signalling that Mario has made it.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry if I made it short, but that's what I wanted to go with. Anyway, be there to rate, make & comment & favor me. Anyway, Thank You fellow readers & good luck ;)!**


End file.
